Family tree
by Nat D
Summary: Chapter 3: Fairy tales are supposed to give you hope, and some comfort. Emma got more out of fairy tales than anyone she ever knew.
1. Henry

**First time ever writing a family piece. I was watching this Frank Sinatra movie last night, Can-Can (if you like musical comedies, I recommend it) and, for some reason, this idea struck me.**

 **Never have I ever written and posted something this fast. I always takes me a while of coaxing to post.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy. It's all very light, as per usual.**

 **No Zelena baby, because that's too much for me.**

 **Much love,**

 **Nat'**

.:.

Storybrooke isn't as small as it might feel sometimes. Every now and then they manage to discover something new, meet someone they have never seen before, find a new, cool spot.

Which they had, during a walk in the woods. Roland, walking ahead of them a little, had stopped and looked straight ahead, making Robin and Henry pause their talking and look at him.

"Something wrong?", he had asked.

"No", the six year old answered. "There's a clearing here."

Walking to him, they looked beyond the trees. And, sure enough, there was a pretty cool clearing a few meters from them, complete with a pond that looked pretty good for swimming.

"Huh. Haven't seen this in the map", Robin mused beside him.

"Can we go in?" Roland asked.

"I don't see any sign, I don't think it's private property."

So they had. And it was a very nice clearing, so they went back to it on the next weekend, Regina in tow. She also didn't know anything about the new found place.

"Is this inside town limits?", she wondered, looking over Henry's shoulder at the map he was holding. "Maybe we crossed it and didn't notice."

Because they could do that now and come back home safely.

They enjoyed their new secret spot for three weekends in a row, no one bothering them. On the fourth, they started to build a tree house. Regina offered to magic one in, but they refused, said it would be fun.

After a month, he was with Robin down at the car shop, trying to sort something with the carburetor. Roland was home, asleep, and Henry had Emma waiting for him at his grandparent's loft, they were preparing Neal's big two year old party, and Robin was dropping him off.

Currently sitting on a chair, waiting, he was on the last few pages of the book he had been reading for a week, when he heard Prince Phillip walk in.

"Robin, hello", the man greeted. The both of them struck in light conversation, nothing very interesting, until Phillip said something about the woods, asking if Robin and the rest of the Merry Men would join him for something or other.

"Yeah, sure", was the answer he got. "I'm just dropping my son at his grandparent's, then I'll call everybody and meet you there."

Henry froze – not that he was moving much -, his eyes stopping on the word "unpredicted" on his book.

The men continued talking over the car, now laughing about the fact that after two years in Storybrooke, they still didn't understand much about how vehicles worked, but Henry was deep in thought.

He forced himself to finished reading the book, but he would later have to go back to it, since he did not absorb a word of the last page.

That night, while helping Regina with dinner, he decided to share the little fact with his mom.

"Robin called me his son today."

Raising her head from the cherry tomatoes she was picking for the salad, her eyes were big on him.

"He- he did?"

"Yeah."

It took her a moment to gather her thoughts.

"And how do you, uh... How do you feel about that?"

He deliberated his answer.

"At first, I wasn't sure. Officially, I guess he's my step dad", she smiled a little at that, raising her eyebrows and tilting her head in agreement. "But I guess there's no harm, in him calling me 'son'."

"Yeah... I think there isn't", she agreed, her voice soft, and her casual smile causing one to appear on his face too.

.:.

A few days after that, he wasn't sure how many, Emma was squirming on the passenger seat of the bug while he drove it to the docks, Killian holding Neal on the back seat, the book Mary Margaret had once given Henry opened on his knee for the baby to inspect.

"It's still so weird, to sit here". She squirmed again, turning a towards him. "You're getting pretty good at this."

"Well, it's not that hard. It's easier than the Jolly Roger."

"Once you learn how to navigate her, anything else is mundane, really", Hook offered his input.

"Emma! Emma, Emma!" Neal squealed from the pirate's lap, looking at Henry's old book, where he saw a picture of his sister.

"That's right, buddy, that's me!" she smiled at the toddler.

"Look!" Pointing his little finger, he turned his head, making sure Killian saw it too.

"It's funny how this book manages to capture every generation's attention", Henry mused, looking back from the rear view mirror to the street in front of him.

"It does hold our family history", Emma reminded him.

They arrived at the docks, Henry parked the bug and they descended the car, Neal attaching himself to Emma's neck when Killian transferred him from his arms to hers and went to find Mr. Smee.

"So how's the tree house going?" She asked while they slowly made their way after Hook.

"It's done, actually. We're bringing a few stuff there tomorrow. Roland's beyond himself with excitement."

"I can imagine."

"I think he misses living in the woods, sometimes."

"Makes sense."

They approached the Jolly Roger and Henry made his way inside first, offering his hand to Emma, to help her on the steps, since she had Neal on her arms.

"She's in perfect conditions, Captain!" They heard Mr. Smee exclaiming, running a rag on a post, while Killian examined the ship. "Will you not take her for a sail? You must miss her."

"Not today. I'm taking Emma and my boy on a trip next month, I'm sure she'll do beautifully. Today, we'll take Leia for a spin."

( _Leia_ being the vessel he had... Procured for Emma on her birthday last year. It's origins were very mysterious. "I _am_ a pirate, love", was all the explanation he was willing to give.)

Henry and Emma looked at each other when the words "my boy" were said, both caught off guard. Henry was always "her boy" to Killian, or "the lad", sometimes "mate", or "sailor", when he was on a lesson. Never "my boy". That was a first.

He lifted his brows to his mom, and she shrugged at him, offering him that playful smile. When he made "what are you gonna do" gesture, she chuckled and placed a kiss on his forehead.

While they steered the small boat through Maine's waters, his mom pointing the distant clock tower to an excited Neal and Killian occasionally giving him directions and instructions, Henry thought about Baelfire.

He would always be his father, and would always be remembered. As would, in a less intense way, maybe, the man that had given him his middle name, and had never met him (not counting that freaky Doctor Frankenstein deal), since he made his mother so happy, once upon a time.

But for now – and by the looks of things, for a very, very long time, if the way Robin looked at Regina and Killian at Emma -, his share of dads was still pretty good. Better than most, he would say.

A savior for a mom, a runaway for a dad. A queen for another mom, a stable boy for a (middle) name-sake. Prince and princess for grandparent's, a Dark One for the grandfather, an outlaw and a pirate for step dads, a step brother, and a tiny little prince for an uncle. Plus a few other aunts and grandparents/great-grandparents/great-great-grandparents and step... whatever.

If he had ever come up with such a thing as Operation Family Tree, it's results would be most successful.

.:.

 **I have plans for more of these. Should I?**


	2. Regina

**Second part of this little project that I started.**

 **I plan on posting one chapter for each character, always short and sweet, nothing angsty.**

 **Anyway, here's some regal drabble for you.**

 **Hope you like it – _please_ say hi to me if you do. I love to hear from you guys. **

**Love,**

 **Nat'**

 **.:.**

Regina Mill is an active woman. She likes to move. To work, to go, to do.

Even if she is now, after Robin, learning to enjoy the quiet. Which is good right now, since she's being forced to stay on her bed by all the boys in the house.

"Honey", she says do Henry, who is refusing to leave her side. "You know I can help, right? I like to help."

"It's your birthday, mom." He says from his spot by her side on her bed. "You get to do nothing for a change."

Smiling at him, she caresses his face, loving that he cares enough to stay in bed with her as a guard.

"You can go see your friends, if you want. I won't mind", she tries.

"Don't worry." He says, smiling at her and turning the page of the book he was reading, apparently ending the discussion.

Sighing, Regina sat back against her pillows.

She loved the he wanted to be with her, share her birthday with her. She didn't love the fact that maybe he was doing it out of guilt, for all those times he said she wasn't his real mom, back when Emma drove that yellow bug into their lives. If someone needed to feel guilty, it was her, for all those times she made him feel like he wasn't loved.

Feeling thirsty, she opened her mouth to ask him to get her a glass of water, but Roland chose this moment to run into the bedroom and jump by her legs on the bed.

"Daddy's coming with breakfast." He announced, and crawled between her and Henry, settling himself by her side, even putting his little legs under her heavy covers. "It's for you, because it's your birthday. I helped crack the eggs."

"Did you? How did that go?" she patted his knees over the duvet.

"It went well. But he didn't let me cook them." Robin entered then, carrying a big tray with eggs, toasts, fruits, pancakes, bacon, tea, a small jar of orange juice and the biggest slice of cake he could fit in a plate. "But I spread the butter on all the toasts."

Placing the tray in front of her, Robin planted a kiss on top of her head.

"Is there space for one more, my love?"

She moved the covers, signaling for him to sit by her side.

"Just how many people are you feeding?" she asked, looking at the exaggerated amount of food on the tray.

"Just eat what you want. We'll take care of whatever you dispense", Robin encouraged, picking up a strip of bacon.

Strange how she could feel so good, surrounded by love, when her birthday was an event she stopped liking when she turned 10, and the effort to be good and to make a good impression were bigger than the celebration of her.

The food was all very good, but she made a show of eating the toasts, just to see the proud smirk on Roland's face, the dimples she loved making an appearance.

"This is excellent. Thank you so much for my breakfast."

"You're welcome. We can make it again tomorrow." Said the small boy, accepting a forkful of eggs she offered him. Henry bit on the cake Robin passed him on a napkin.

"Do you need me to get you anything else, my love?" Robin asked, fishing another strip of the bacon.

"No, I'm wonderful, thank you."

She ate her breakfast, sharing with her boys, listening to Henry talk about his new book, her head resting on Robin's shoulder, Roland practically lying on top of her, his little foot on her knee. When Robin went back to the kitchen to get a bowl of cereal for Roland, the bell rang.

"That's mom with grandma and Neal", Henry said, looking up from his reading. "They want to say happy birthday."

"What, now? I thought we were all meeting at Granny's later."

He shrugged. Moments later, Robin came back, Mary Margaret holding baby Neal behind him, Emma walking in last.

"Hey, happy birthday Your Highness!" Emma said, bowing down exaggeratedly before crossing the door.

"Thank you. What are you doing here?" Regina asked, while a smiling Mary Margaret deposited a curious eyed Neal on her arms and sat at the foot of the bed. "And it's Your Majesty, just so you know."

"Yeah, yeah." Less gracefully than her mother, Emma also accommodated herself on the bed, while Robin gave his son his bowl of cereal (without milk, as he was allowed to have on the weekends) and resumed his seat beside her. "How old are you anyway? Eighty nine, right?"

"No, not _eighty nine_!" Regina protested, bouncing Neal on her knee, making the boy giggle. "It doesn't matter."

"I feel like a kid in this town. Everyone is so old", the savior joked, sneaking a few chocolate Captain Crunch's from Roland's bowl, making him laugh at her. "Maybe I should be going to school with Roland and Henry."

"You could be in my class!" the boy said, his mouth full. "There's a free seat next to mine. You can sit there."

"That's so nice of you! I'll think about it."

"So. What are the plans for today?" Mary Margaret asked, her smile so bright Regina's cheeks hurt for her.

"Nothing much. I wanted a party, but she says she doesn't want one." Henry offered.

"I really don't". Neal crawled from her knees towards his mother, and then back to sit himself on Robin's legs, reaching for the tray still sitting on the bed. "There's no need."

She exchanged a look with Mary Margaret, and queen and princess remembered, in silence, all those extravagant birthday parties in the Enchanted Forest, where everybody was happy, but them.

"Maybe we should reserve the parties to the younger, kids parties are the best. I know Roland has a birthday coming along." Her former nemesis said.

"I couldn't agree more." Said a voice from the door, Charming and Emma's pirate suddenly walking in the bedroom.

"How in world did you get in?" Regina asked. She would have phrased it differently, but the under age population in the room was very high.

"The day I cannot pick a lock is the day that I'm no longer a pirate." Hook offered. "Happy birthday, my dear queen." He bowed his head.

"It's 'Your Majesty', mate", Robin interjected from his spot, making Henry and Emma laugh.

"We're coming from the docks", said Charming, walking in the room, around the bed, picking his son up and settling beside his wife, who adjusted herself to the center of the bed, pulling Emma with her, so David and Hook could sit too.

Regina suddenly felt the room was too crowded, and had half a mind to move this not so little get together downstairs. Another part of her, one that had been growing in a fast pace lately, was thankful she had a king size bed, so everybody fit.

She was in the center, sitting against the pillows, Roland now full sitting on her lap, still cradling his bowl of cereal, munching away. Henry was comfortably sitting on the edge by the door, his book forgotten, now talking to Emma, who was, along with Mary Margaret, on the middle of the bed, legs tucked in under them, shoes discarded on the floor. Robin, occupying her other side, moved the tray to the floor, and sat up, crossing his legs in front of him and was accepting Neal, who was being passed to him by David so he could take the walkies out of his belt, now sitting himself on the very edge of the bed, behind Mary Margaret and beside Hook, who had Henry's book in his hand and was reading it's first pages, a look of mild confusion on his face.

"What were you doing in the docks?" asked Henry.

"Making sure the Jolly Roger was in good conditions", David answered.

"What for?" Regina asked.

"We're taking you sailing, old lady!" Emma exclaimed, doing a little silly dance, and everyone looked at Regina as if waiting for her answer.

"And everyone knew about this?"

"Surprise!" Mary Margaret actually sang.

"Oh, because the last time we were all on a boat together was so pleasant?" she asked sarcastically, referencing the not so great trip to and from Neverland.

"Exactly because of that." Henry looked at her.

"So we can erase _that_ crap of an experience and, you know, make a new memory. Come on, it's gonna be nice."

"Yeah, Gina! Let's go _please_!" Roland was, obviously, incredibly excited.

"You know, my love", she looked at Robin, who was smiling, looking straight in her eyes, the smug bastard. "I wasn't on that trip. So I thought it would be nice. Do something new."

She tried desperately not to blush, since they had already done "something new" yesterday, when he barged into her office, locked the doors and had his merry way with her on her desk, "to celebrate the weekend and the birthday of the light of my life".

"It's gonna be cool, mom, come on."

"Come on, Regina, don't be a party pooper!"

"Everything is set up already, let's go!"

"The ship, Gina!"

"This book makes no sense, mate."

"We packed lunch!"

"It's a distopian society, and you have to read the first book before this one."

"No mermaids this time, honest!"

Everyone started talking at the same time, to her, to each other, and Roland got up and walked across the mattress to give his cereal bowl to Robin and then join Hook in reading Henry's book, and Neal, now back with his mother, tried to stand up too, his hands fisted on Mary Margaret's fingers, bouncing up and down on his own tiny legs.

It was so noisy, she didn't understand what anyone was saying, and was about to tell everyone to be quiet, that ok, she would go, when there was a loud _crack_ , and the bed suddenly sank to the floor, making every one yell in surprise.

There was a stunned silence for about five seconds, where nobody moved or made a sound.

"That's not gonna happen on the ship, right?" Roland asked.

And then Robin was laughing, Emma following right along, and soon they were all in a fit of slightly hysterical laughter, Snow sayinng that her sweater was caught in Killian's hook, "Wait, don't move, you're gonna tear it!" and Regina had to shake her head.

Never would she imagine that the best birthday she would ever had would be because of these people, this curious, complicated family that constructed itself around her, making her once dark heart beat lightly inside her chest.


	3. Emma

**Emma was so hard to write. She has so many levels, to capture them is a task. And yet, it is the biggest chapter yet. Go figure.**

 **I hope I managed to do her justice, even if it is just for this little piece.**

 **I love the idea of her as a big sister, so I explored that in here. Hope you guys like it.**

 **Much love,**

 **Nat'**

 **.:.**

 **Fairy tales are supposed to give you hope, and some comfort. Emma got more out of fairy tales than anyone she ever knew.**

 **.:.**

It was still so surreal to think it sometimes, even though it has been a while, and it was absolutely nothing like the stories and the movies.

But, still, sometimes she would chuckle and shake her head at the thought.

She was dating Captain Hook.

In love, really. She was in love with Captain Hook, and he was in love with her. He was handsome ("Devilishly handsome, wouldn't you say, love?" and that brow wiggle that only he, in the entire world, could pull off), he was caring, he had a way of kissing her above her ear that was so sweet it warmed her heart every time he did it. He called her "my Swan" when they were alone, as if he were referring to someone else ("Hey, can you pick up some coffee on your way here?" "Of course, love, anything for my Swan").

And Emma was used to it. Hell, her mother is Snow White, her father is Prince freaking Charming, and she shares a son with the Evil Queen, who is in love with Robin Hood and is the sister of the Wicked Witch of the West. So of course she fell in love with Captain Hook. That's her life, apparently. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

But yeah, sometimes the absurdity of it all hit her in the face, and all she could do was smile to herself.

Like now. Here she was, lying down on her bed – on her own place, finally -, holding a baby toy above a smiling Neal. It seemed like it was yesterday when she felt like the loneliest person in the world, and now she had a little brother.

"I'm gonna work so hard", she told him, "for your first word to be 'Emma'. You're gonna help me, right? You can say 'Emma' before 'mama' or 'dada', can't you? You're a smart baby."

Neal cooed and moved his chubby arms and legs around, reaching or the toy Emma still dangled in front of him.

The door bell rang, and Emma sat up, picking baby bro up and walking towards the living room. Opening the door, she smiled at the pirate standing there, looking better than he had the right to this early in a Saturday.

"Always a beautiful sight, my Swan in the morning", he said, stepping towards her and giving her a kiss full of so much love she felt she could cling to him for the rest of the day, right there on the front door. But, between their one arm hug, Neal made himself present by saying "Gah!" in a very high pitch. Backing away from her kiss, Killian looked at the infant.

"Hello to you too, little mate. How are you?"

"He's good. A little hungry, I think, it's past his breakfast time. Can you hold him for me, while I heat up his bottle?"

"Of course, love."

"Take your hook off first."

He rolled his eyes, but he did, hanging it in his back pocket.

"He is the best smelling baby I have ever met, your brother."

"Have you met many?" she asked, walking to the kitchen and opening the fridge, taking one of the bottles Mary Margaret had given her when dropping him off the night before. "I'd think that the baby ratio on the Jolly Roger was pretty low."

"Well, I wasn't a pirate for all of my life, you know. I met a few in my time. But none that smelled this good."

"Well, that's Johnson&Johnson for you. Making babies smell nice since... Well, since they started doing that."

Coming back to the living room, she stepped close to them and offered the bottle to Neal, whose little hands grabbed it eagerly, attaching it to his mouth fast.

"There you go", she smiled at him.

Killian dropped his head and gave her another kiss, this time on that spot above her ear.

"You know, you also smell very good, Swan."

She smiled.

"Thank you. I aim to please."

Walking back to the kitchen, she tied her hair up in a lose bun to prepare something for them. She had half a mind to just pour some cereal in a big bowl and share it with Killian, but Henry was pretty fond of that particular brand, so she got some eggs to make an omelet.

Turning to ask if he wanted coffee, she stopped in the middle of whisking.

There he was, the big bad pirate, famous villain, classic book and movie character, standing in her kitchen, feeding a small baby.

Why is that so attractive? Why does she feel so warm inside, watching her pirate boyfriend cradling her brother?

"What is it, love?" he asked.

Busted. And she knew better than to stare at him.

"Nothing. Just never thought you were so good with kids", she said, turning to prepare the omelets.

Neal finished with the bottle and Killian put him in his stroller, a toy in his hand. Attaching his beloved hook back on, he stepped behind her at the sink, where she was placing the big omelet on a plate, and put his arm around her, turning her to him.

"Did you miss me?" he asked, that face that said 'trouble' in place.

"What, since you left ten hours ago?"

"Yes."

She ran her hands up his chest and to his neck.

"Maybe a little bit."

He hummed happily and ducked to kiss her again, which she was more than happy to allow, and kiss back.

He told her once that they should learn to enjoy the quiet moments. And she definitely has, with Henry, with her parents, even with Regina, and with him.

It was funny, how she missed him back in New York, and didn't even know it. How she looked for him in every guy she met, how she liked when Walsh made a joke that might sound a bit with something that Killian would say, or do.

So funny how happy, how ridiculously happy she was when she looked at him outside that police station and recognized him, how her chest coiled tightly and expanded in fast relief when the year she went without him crashed into her and the comfort of immediately seeing him in front of her was like a bucket of warm water on her senses. Hook. Her Hook, even if he wasn't at the time.

But now he was. All hers, and she was his. His Swan, as he liked to say.

Making out with Captain Hook, in her kitchen, wearing PJ's, while he pressed her against the sink. Normal. Quiet. Good.

"Do you-", she said between his kisses. "Do you have to... Be somewhere this morning?"

"I was going to assist Eric with his boat, he's restoring one." His hand in her hair, lips hovering over hers.

"Can you canc-"

"Yes."

He was a good kisser, her Captain. Fantastic. They never did mention this fact in the books.

And she would be happy to stay there, kissing him, holding him, feeling his muscles under her hands and sliding her leg up his and feeling the cool metal of his hook sliding up her back inside her shirt, but Neal was right there, munching on the head of his toy, watching them, and she didn't want to traumatize him.

"My mom's coming to pick him up in a bit", she whispered. "You think you can keep your hand and your hook to yourself until then?"

"Can you?" he smiled against her lips.

Turned out she couldn't. Moving to the table, she took place on his lap instead of occupying her own chair. Sharing omelet and coffee with him, she kept running her hand on his hair, enjoying the pressure of his hook on her back and his hand on her leg, Neal demanding her attention every now and then.

Breakfast over, none of them were willing to move. So there they stayed, talking of nothing and everything on the kitchen, laughing and flirting and kissing and just being them.

Enjoying the quiet.

Her phone buzzed on the table, a text from Henry.

"Robin is teaching him how to use a bow and arrow. And then they're gonna have lunch in the woods with the rest of the Merry Men. So I guess my schedule is all opened up." She looked at him. "What am I gonna do with my day now?"

"I can think of a few things."

His hand was making it's way up her sweat pant covered leg when there was a knock at the door.

"That would be my mom."

Getting up, she walked to the door and opened it to the smiling face of her mother.

"Good morning!"

"Morning. How was your date?" Emma asked.

"Oh, it was good. I really did need a free night." Mary Margaret said, walking in. "But I thought it would be more romantic." She turned to her, a small smile on her lips. "All we did was have dinner and sleep. Didn't even eat the dessert. Woke up at eight thirty, starving!"

"Huh. Sleep deprivation is a real part of parenthood."

"It is!" She sat her bag on a chair. "How are you? Was he any trouble?"

"Not at all. Slept through the night."

Mary Margaret's eyes were big on her face.

"Did he, really? How did you manage that?"

"We played a lot. Like a lot. He passed out on my bed in the middle of peek-a-boo."

"Oh, that's so sweet!" Killian came in to the living room at that moment, pushing the stroller in front of him, a fresh mug of coffee on his hand. "There's my little prince! Did you miss mama? Did you?" she picked the baby up. "Hook, I didn't know you were here."

"Just arrived a few minutes ago."

Mary Margaret turned Neal in her arms.

"I hear you didn't cry at all last night. Is it because you had such a good time with your sister? Did you have a good time with Emma?"

"Emma!" Neal blurted out suddenly.

There was a stunned silence.

"I'm sorry. What did you just say?" Emma asked, stepping closer to her mother so she could look at the baby that was smiling at her. "Did you just say my name?"

He giggled.

"Neal", Mary Margaret coaxed. "Honey, who's this? Is this Emma?"

"Emma!"

This time both women let out excited shouts, cooing over the now laughing baby.

"Oh, this is so cool of you, Neal!" Emma said, getting him back from her mom and hugging him to her. "I'm so glad you know how to say my name!"

They tested his new ability for a few more minutes, asking "who is this" and "who is that" and pointing at her. Every time a finger was pointed at her, he said "Emma!", satisfied with the reactions he was getting.

"Oh, your father's gonna be so happy about this! We have to tell him!"

"Why don't you go ahead? I have to run a few things here, then get ready. We'll meet you guys somewhere?"

"Great. Call me and we'll meet at Granny's or something. Bye. Say 'bye' to Emma, Neal." She waved, and the boy imitated her, once again proving he could really say his sister's name.

"Bye, baby", she kissed his little forehead. "Bye mom, I'll talk to you later."

Closing the door after them, she smiled big at Killian.

"Can you believe that? I was actually talking about that with him before you got here. It's like he understood me or something."

"Well, love, if he's anything like me", he walked closer, touching his forehead to hers. "He loves you very much. We tend to learn the name of things that are precious to us."

Lifting her arms to hug him around his neck, she couldn't control her smile.

He was right. That word, her name being the first coherent word out of that baby's mouth was solid proof that he loved her, that she was not alone in the world anymore, that she had a family, that they all did love her for real, all of them. Her son, her parents, her brother, her friends, her... Boyfriend. Her Killian.

And she loved all of them back, with all her heart. And just the fact that she did, that she had so many people to love filled her heart with such a wonderful feeling, a joy she thought, for many many years, she would never know.

So she clung to him, with arms and legs.

"Now", he said from her neck, unbuttoning her top with his hook. "I believe I cleared my morning, as per your request, love. What shall we do, all alone in this apartment?"

Lifting a hand to glide her fingers around his metal extremity, she took a deep breath and touched her forehead to his.

"I can give you a tour of my bedroom."

"What, again?" he mocked, but she noticed his hand clenching on her waist.

"Oh, so you don't want one? Sure, we can go out, run to the mines and hang out with seven dwarfs, if you prefer."

He bent his knees and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder, making her gasp in surprise.

"Here's a thought. Why don't _I_ give you a tour. Of my favorite parts of you."

She laughed and demanded him to put her down while he made his way to the end of the hallway, where he kicked her bedroom door open and deposited her on the bed, trapping her down with his legs and shedding his jacket.

"Yo ho", she whispered, pulling his shirt from his pants and making quick work of the buttons.

"A pirate life for you, love", his voice, so low and sensual, so close to her, as he kissed her slowly, passionately, as he lied down on top of her and got rid of her clothes.

He gave her the tour. Explaining every single detail, exploring the little corners of her that he adored and why he adored them, remembering facts about their life together, when she used to not trust him, when he used to lie to her, when they were so busy antagonizing each other, he told her secrets about how he wanted her in that particular moment, or how he imagined her when she said something, or how that part of her always distracted him.

"I love you, Swan", he would say from time to time.

"I love you too", she would answer right back.

Later, like two or three hours later, her phone started ringing. She hid her face on his chest a little further, feeling so pleasantly relaxed, her muscles like jelly, not at all willing to get up from their cozy spot on her bed, he felt so warm and good against her.

He reached an arm to retrieve the phone from the bed side table.

"It's your father."

Sighing, she accepted the phone and answered it.

"Hey, dad."

"Hi! So I heard the news. Congratulations, you are officially Neal's first word."

She chucked.

"Listen, I kinda need your help. Henry shot an arrow straight through the back tire of the truck, and I don't have a spare. Do you think you can rescue us?"

Forty minutes and a shared shower later, she was arriving to the woods, parking the bug behind David's truck, where, sure enough, she spotted an arrow sticking out the back tire.

Descending the car, she saw a big group of people sitting in what looked like an enormous camp, complete with tents and fallen logs to sit, the smell of food cooking on the big fire.

The Merry Men's camp was seriously cool.

There stood Henry, a bow on his hand, Robin Hood on one side of him, Mary Margaret on the other, both also carrying arrows. David sat with Friar Tuck on a log, Neal on his stroller, and Roland standing in front of it, making faces.

"Emma!" The baby shouted happily when he saw her, and that smile she found she was unable to control came right back.

Robin and her mom shared their best shooting tips with Henry, who was excited to show her how much he had improved already.

They ended up having lunch right there in the woods, sharing stories and talking of nothing important, just happy to not be chasing a monster, or each other. Regina arrived a little after Emma and Hook, with no urgent news from Zelena's cage.

They sat, ate and talked together, Enjoying the noise their combined talking made, but the quiet of their mid-crisis time.

Resting her head on Killian's shoulder, while chewing on a turkey leg, she thought about when he had knocked on her door back in New York, dressed in his pirate clothes, and she mentally repeated what she said to him then, just to reassure herself.

"My family is right here."

.:.

 **That "hook in the back pocket" bit is because I love that pic that Jen posted. So casually cool.**


End file.
